Bella vampire edward human
by Ash95
Summary: This is the story of twilight except with a twist, Edward is the human and Bella is the vampire
1. Chapter 1

Edward's version

I park my old red Chevy and switch off the engine. I step out of the car and slip a bit on the snowy ground, as I make my way to my first class.

I sit in my seat, next to Mike Newton. Where do I start with Mike Newton, my so-called friend? The only reason he hangs out with me is because I'm, apparently, the popular guy of the school. I can't deny that I'm popular, but the most popular, I'm not sure.

"Hey, it's me main man, Edward, what's up?" Mike said as I shook the snow out of my hair.

"Nothing really, how about you?"

"Well, a new girl just moved here from LA, I think" he said with an excited look on his lean face. Obviously he was hoping to hook up with this girl.

"Really, what's her name?" I said with fake enthusiasm in my voice. I wasn't really interested in this girl, whoever she was she would be fake and superficial just like every girl at this dreary, little school.

"Bella Cullen, she has 2 brothers Emmet and Jasper Cullen. I haven't seen her yet but people have been telling me she is hot and…" Mike kept rambling and I stopped listening. I couldn't take anymore of this shallow talk. Why am I not on the same page as everyone?

As the day progressed, everyone kept talking about this new girl, yet most of them hadn't even met her yet. It's so superficial to judge a person's looks rather then their personality.

At lunch, I waited in line to grab my meal when I saw her. She was so beautiful. Her brown hair swept across her pale face and her topaz eyes scanned the room and found mine. I know I was being shallow as well but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop starring, and it looked like neither could she.

But then the strangest thing happened, all of a sudden, her mouth tightened and her fists clenched. She looked like she was in pain, being tortured by something. She unexpectedly glared at me as if I was the cause of her anguish.

Bella's Version

I found his eyes, who ever this boy was and his was quite handsome, for a human I mean. I sat there watching him and vice verser.

But then, all of a sudden the window blew open and sent a gust of wind straight at me and that was when I caught his smell. His beautiful, delicious scent. It smelt so tasty. The temptation was unbearable. I could see his face. It looked confused and scared. I could tell he was wondering why my fists were clenched and my faced was pained, but this was the only way I could stop myself from running across the room and slaughtering to death.

I then began fantasying about killing him. What would he taste like? No, no stop it Bella. But I couldn't help myself. I then began making plans to kill him or lure him outside. But no! We would have to start over again, move somewhere else. I must hold it in, I must not give in to the temptation no matter how hard it is. He then strolled passed me and started talking to his friends.

"See I told you that she was cute," some guy said I think his name was Mike.

"Yeah real cute," the boy with the delicious scent said yet he sounded unsure.

I'll just have to make sure I keep my mind focused and make sure not to make a slip otherwise Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I will have to start over our lives once again.


	2. SKIP THIS CHAPTER same as cpt 1

Edward's version

I park my old red Chevy and switch off the engine. I step out of the car and slip a bit on the snowy ground, as I make my way to my first class.

I sit in my seat, next to Mike Newton. Where do I start with Mike Newton, my so-called friend? The only reason he hangs out with me is because I'm, apparently, the popular guy of the school. I can't deny that I'm popular, but the most popular, I'm not sure.

"Hey, it's me main man, Edward, what's up?" Mike said as I shook the snow out of my hair.

"Nothing really, how about you?"

"Well, a new girl just moved here from LA, I think" he said with an excited look on his lean face. Obviously he was hoping to hook up with this girl.

"Really, what's her name?" I said with fake enthusiasm in my voice. I wasn't really interested in this girl, whoever she was she would be fake and superficial just like every girl at this dreary, little school.

"Bella Cullen, she has 2 brothers Emmet and Jasper Cullen. I haven't seen her yet but people have been telling me she is hot and…" Mike kept rambling and I stopped listening. I couldn't take anymore of this shallow talk. Why am I not on the same page as everyone?

As the day progressed, everyone kept talking about this new girl, yet most of them hadn't even met her yet. It's so superficial to judge a person's looks rather then their personality.

At lunch, I waited in line to grab my meal when I saw her. She was so beautiful. Her brown hair swept across her pale face and her topaz eyes scanned the room and found mine. I know I was being shallow as well but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop starring, and it looked like neither could she.

But then the strangest thing happened, all of a sudden, her mouth tightened and her fists clenched. She looked like she was in pain, being tortured by something. She unexpectedly glared at me as if I was the cause of her anguish.

Bella's Version

I found his eyes, who ever this boy was and his was quite handsome, for a human I mean. I sat there watching him and vice verser.

But then, all of a sudden the window blew open and sent a gust of wind straight at me and that was when I caught his smell. His beautiful, delicious scent. It smelt so tasty. The temptation was unbearable. I could see his face. It looked confused and scared. I could tell he was wondering why my fists were clenched and my faced was pained, but this was the only way I could stop myself from running across the room and slaughtering to death.

I then began fantasying about killing him. What would he taste like? No, no stop it Bella. But I couldn't help myself. I then began making plans to kill him or lure him outside. But no! We would have to start over again, move somewhere else. I must hold it in, I must not give in to the temptation no matter how hard it is. He then strolled passed me and started talking to his friends.

"See I told you that she was cute," some guy said I think his name was Mike.

"Yeah real cute," the boy with the delicious scent said yet he sounded unsure.

I'll just have to make sure I keep my mind focused and make sure not to make a slip otherwise Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I will have to start over our lives once again.


	3. Bella leaves

Edward Version

I walked to my next class avoiding Bella's eye. I don't know what was wrong with me. Being scared of some girl who happens to loath me all of a sudden. I mean I know she can't do anything to me but there's something about her pasty skin, her topaz eyes and the way she had such a hungry look on her beautiful face that just creeps me out.

I was silent through PE. Mike was trying to get a word out of me about what was wrong but he had no luck. What was I supposed to say 'Um yeah… you know the new girl Bella, well she gave me a dirty look and now I'm afraid of her'? I don't know why this should bother me so much. So what, some girl happens to hate me the first time she saw me. So what, some girl happens to avoid wherever I go. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, I mean who says that it was me she is angry at? Yet I can't escape that feeling.

"My house this afternoon Edward," Mike called out to me after school over my roaring engine.

"Yeah man, I'll be there at 5," I called back.

I slowly made my way home, greeted Charlie as I walked through the door and went straight to my room. This girl is ruining my life. I think about her all the time, her face, and her eyes. I mean why did she have to hate me so much?

_Knock knock._

At that moment, Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey Edward, Um… so how was your day?" He was obviously talking about my unusual unsocial and silent behavior.

"Fine," I said. Now I know he suspects something, I never give a one-word answer.

"What's wrong Edward? I mean you come home, you don't say hello, you didn't even notice that the football game was on?" He questioned me.

"Nothing dad I swear and woo! Would you look at the time? It's 4 o'clock all ready I got to go to Mike's. See you dad." I quickly ran out of the room and started the car and drove off to Mike's. I'm going to be in for a talk when I get back.

"Hey man, I thought you were coming at 5," He questioned. Gees! Why does everyone have to ask me questions today?

" Yeah well… I thought I'd come early, I had nothing better to do."

" Okay that's fine I'm just watching the game." Mike said suspiciously. Why must everyone question my weird behavior? You know sometimes people go through weird stages in their life, that's what was happening to me, yet this didn't feel weird. This felt right. I think, I'm not sure, but I think I might be falling in love with this girl.

Bella Version

" I don't know what to do Carlisle? He just smells so good. I don't know if I can hold myself together any longer. That's why I have to go for a while okay?"

I saw Esme's face as I said the words aloud. She knew I had to leave yet it broke her heart that I had to go. She didn't want me to leave.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave, it's just something that I have to do for me, for the family. I don't want us to start over again, to restart our lives, all because I happened to slip up and kill this boy, Edward." I apologized to everyone. I could see all of their torn faces. It hurt me to leave but it was the right thing to do. "I'll come back when I'm ready."

When I was finished talking, I kissed everyone goodbye. And with a last look from the doorway, I sprinted into the frosty night air. If I could cry, tears would be spilling down from my face. I breathed in the air and thought about where I was heading, but all of a sudden, out of the blue, his face popped into my head. The one called Edward. I've never met this boy before but there was something about him. Something about him that made me want to see his handsome face one more time.


	4. Bella's back

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in a while. Thank you for your reviews! I'd also like to give a shout out to Vivv and greenfroggie, check out some of their stories, they are awesome!

Bella Version

As I finished consuming the last of the mountain lion's delicious blood, I walked along the cliff edge wondering what my next move was. Where should I go from here? Should I go back now? Questions like those kept running through my mind.

I sat back against a tree trunk and thought about what I had left behind. Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and finally, the last head that entered my mind, was Edward. What was with me, why did I keep thinking about this boy? I hadn't even met him yet and I was gaping all over him. It's not like me to get all fussy over looks or anything. But when I saw his handsome face in my head, I didn't think bout his gorgeous looks. No, I thought about what his personality was like, is he good at sport? I wonder what he would be like to kiss. No, Bella, stop it, if I even laid a hand on him he would die due to my lack of self-control.

Why must life be so complicated?

After a while of thought, I decided to go back to Forkes. I miss my family and there was no point going away it hasn't does anything for my mind. What a waste of a week.

Edward Version

I started Monday scared, confused and not my usual self. Scared because of Bella, confused because of Bella and not my usual self because of, you guessed it, Bella, Bella, Bella! This girl is…..is….I don't know what words to describe her, my life now.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around to find, her two brothers sitting down at the normal table, but not her. Where was Bella? I was relieved yet at the same time disappointed.

"Hey dude, what you starring at?" Mike said as he collected his lunch.

"Nothing, I was just…looking 'round" I answered.

Bella didn't come to school that day, or the next day or the rest of that week. I didn't know why, but I had a strange feeling it had something to do with me. I know I'm being paranoid but it's strange she would have one day at school and then never come back.

Monday I was feeling a lot more confident, yet still a bit disappointed. I walked into the cafeteria, feeling the same relief/frustration, until I looked up and spotted her. My face turned red. Shock overtook all other emotions as she spotted me. What would she do now? Would she look pained again? Then she did something that surprised me, something I really didn't expect. She smiled at me. Her brilliant, white toothy smile directed at me! I stood there, unable to move. I forced a smile over my stunned face.

She then waved and called me over. This time Mike looked up as well and was just as amazed as I was. He was obviously jealous; he has had his eye on her since she first came. She gestured for me to come over again and I obediently obeyed.

I walked over, tripping over my feet on the way. What should I say? What does she want? Maybe she meant someone else and I making a fool of myself. I was slowly approaching the table.

"How are you? I don't believe we have met, I'm Bella Cullen," her angelic voice spoke aloud.

A/N: He guys, please review and if you have any ideas for my next chapter, feel free to tell them to me. I may use them.


	5. Edward finds out?

**A/N: Hey guys, Can you keep reviewing because it really means a lot plus it keeps me going on this story. If you want you can suggest ideas. Please keep reviewing, because if I don't get enough, I won't keep writing so please review, it means a lot, Thank you so much. Now on with the story!**

**Bella Version**

"How are you? I don't believe we have met, I'm Bella Cullen," I greeted him. I waited for him to answer but he didn't. He just stood there, bewildered. I mean I couldn't blame him. I did sort of loathe him all of a sudden, probably make him feel confused and maybe scared and then disappear for a while and suddenly come back and be friendly towards him. Now that I'm evaluating this in my head, I realize how stupid I was, how this must feel to him, I'm probably freaking him out right now.

I wait for what seems like a while until I break the awkward silence.

"Umm… so…are you going to say anything or are we just going to stand here?"

"What…oh…um… sorry," He answered while his face turned a deep shade of red. This made me start thinking those thoughts again. I wonder what he would taste like? No, Bella STOP IT!

" I…um…what brought this on?" He asked. I knew he would bring this up. What am I supposed to say, I really want to kill you and at the same time, sort of have feelings for you?

"Well, I don't have any friends and I thought maybe you could be my friend," I said. What was that? That was probably the worst excuse in the world, that doesn't even begin to explain my disappearance or my mood swings.

"Okay?" he said not really buying it either, but he sat down at the table with me anyway.

His heart rate was speeding, he was obviously feeling scared or nervous, either one, I couldn't tell.

The temptation was unbearable, his scent made my throat dry. Thirst began to take over. My vampire instincts were kicking in. I had to grip the table to control myself, but luckily he didn't notice.

**Edward Version**

I sat down next to Bella. This was the closest I'd been to her. My heart began to beat hard against my ribs. Sweat was pouring from my face.

"So," she said awkwardly.

The blood rushed to my face once again. I realized I hadn't been saying anything.

"So, what do you have next?" I asked trying to sound interested when really her beauty captivated me. Her eyes, her nose, her whole face!

"Hmm… lets see…what do I have next," she said searching through her bag until she brought out her timetable, "Next I have… extension English." Wow! She was smart and pretty. Once again, I felt feelings towards this girl, feelings that I have never experienced.

" Really?! Me too. I have the same English class." I announced. I was actually excited about it.

For the rest of lunch, Bella and I just talked and talked. We could just chat about anything. She was really easy to talk to.

**Bella Version**

We talked and talked and the next thing I knew, the bell rang. Time just flew by.

" See you in English" I said as I walked off.

"Yeah see you there," he replied, a grin spread across his handsome face.

Later, in English, I sat next to Mike. He kept bugging me about the conversation with Edward.

"So, do you like him? Are you going out? What's next? Do you guys, like, sit together now?" He kept asking and asking questions.

"I don't know, no, maybe, yes, sort of, I don't know," I kept replying with answers even I was unsure of.

The bell rang for the next period and everyone started gathering their books and walking off to their next class.

"So, do you wanna go to the beach with me this weekend, I mean, not just me, there will be other people, like a group trip you know?" Mike randomly asked. I couldn't even if I wanted to, not only does my skin become transparent in the sun but I'm assuming it's at La Push and I can not break the treaty.

"Sorry, Mike I can't this weekend I'm busy," I answered. I felt a bit guilty for not giving him a proper reason.

"Sure its fine," Mike said. The disappointment was clear in his face.

**Edward Version**

I watched Bella and Mike chat all English lesson. It made me feel angry, jealous!

As soon as the bell rang, I collected my things and ran over to Bella. We chatted all the way to PE.

After school, I started talking to Bella out in the car park and the strangest thing happened.

"So, you going to La Push?" I asked her.

"No I can't I'm busy this weekend" Bella answered.

We went silent for a while. Then something happened. It felt like an electric current. I knew I had to kiss her. I leaned and then… she moved away?

"Sorry I have to…um…go" she said and ran away.

I ran after, trying to know what's wrong. She hit the dead end of the school and I was about to approach when she started talking to herself.

"Stupid, stupid Bella, letting us get that close. Why? Why? Why do I have to be what I am?" she mumbled. What was she saying didn't she want us to be together.

Next, and yes I did rub my eyes and check I wasn't dreaming, she punched the wall and ran away. When I say ran, I mean ran. She was so fast I couldn't even see her, she was like a blur. I made my way to the wall she punched and there was a dent where her hand had been. Her force was so strong she made a dent in a brick wall!?

Was I crazy? Was I dreaming? Or was there something seriously wrong with Bella?

What was Bella?


	6. Bella's a what?

A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews. It really means a lot and don't forget to keep reviewing.

Edward Version

I drove home, half paying attention to the road and half speculating what the heck I just saw!

How could anyone, let alone a girl, make a dent in a brick wall, plus run so fast that I can't even see her?

I drove into the driveway and slowly made my way into the house.

For the rest of the afternoon, it was like I was in a trance. I was half watching the game and half thinking about Bella, I was half listening to Charlie and half thinking about Bella.

Bella, Bella, Bella, that's all I can think about!

I started thinking, so what if Bella was a supernatural being, would I love, that's right I said love, her any less? I don't think I would.

As I was sitting thinking about this through dinner, Charlie suddenly burst.

"Say something, you just sit there and look, and eat but there's no life!" Charlie shouted.

"Um… I've just had a…a…strange day," that was all I could come up with.

"It's not just today!" he went on, "it's been the past few weeks!"

"What?" I questioned. Now I really didn't know what he was talking about, according to me, I've been completely normal.

"You come home, talk to me, but I can see in your face you're not noticing what you saying, you're thinking about something, you are…." He suddenly stopped. He looked as if he just figured something out. "Oh… this is about a girl, isn't it?"

"What…no…um…I don't know what you are talking about, I have lots of homework to do so yeah, gotta go," I quickly picked up my plate, put it in the sink and ran off to my room. I really didn't want to have this talk with Charlie.

Later, I was sitting in my room, when…

Knock Knock

Charlie walked in.

"Hey kiddo, so this girl huh? Must be something" he looked as awkward as I was feeling. "You know when I met your mum…"

"Yeah, well, mum was scum, wasn't she?!" I spat back. My mum ran off with some 25-year-old guy and left Charlie and I when was I just 6 years old. That was probably the hardest time of my life.

"She wasn't always scum, you know? When I first met her, we were like two peas in a pod." He said

For about two hours, Charlie talked to me about mum, girls, hormones and other awkward stuff until we finally decided we should stop feeling so uncomfortable and go to bed.

That night I had a dream about Bella.

I dreamt we were at school, and she was starring at me, actually it was more like glaring at me, like the first time me looked at each other. She then got up on the table and punched down on it. It broke into two and she started to walk over to me. I knew this was dangerous, I knew I should run, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay. She was then next to me, I could feel her cool breath on my face, she leaned in and….

Beep-beep, beep-beep.

I opened my eyes to the dim light shining through my curtains. Stupid alarm! 7:30! Time to go to school.

Bella Version

How could I be so stupid as to let Edward get so close to me and then see be make a dent in the wall.

Flashback

I hit the dead end of the school.  
"Stupid, stupid Bella, letting us get that close. Why? Why? Why do I have to be what I am?" I mumbled to myself. I then felt the anger burn inside me. I had to release it. I punched the wall, which left a dent. Then my superior vampire ears heard a gasp. I turned around, quickly so he wouldn't of noticed, and saw Edward gaping at what I had just done. I quickly ran away back to my house, back to Carlisle. What had I just done!

"Esme, Carlisle, I have to go again, I have just blurted our secret to Edward, he'll tell everyone!" I said trying to convince them.

"That doesn't make sense, we'll all have to move together so there is no point you running off alone, if you go we all go," Carlisle had me convinced.

"Besides, he mightn't tell, it's a slim chance, but it could happen. Just go to school with us tomorrow and we'll see," Jasper said.

So, the next day, I went to school. Jasper, Emmet and I were well prepared to bolt at any sight of suspicion. But so far, so good. I listened hard on Edward's conversation at lunch and he seemed to cover up well. Maybe he convinced himself he was dreaming?

Later, he walked over to me and started chatting as if nothing had happened. Wow, this guy must be brave! Oh well, I guess there is nothing to cover up, if he has talked himself into saying that nothing has happened.

As the week progressed, Edward and I's relationship blossomed. Not saying anything would happen romantically. But our friendship I mean. We became great friends and I started sitting with him at lunch as well. This was turning out to be a really good place to live.

Edward Version

I woke up Saturday morning; ready to go to La Push, I wonder why Bella couldn't go? She just kept saying no?

Anyway, I left with Mike and we did our usual stuff that we normally do, like swim, hike, bon fire and more.

As I was talking to Mike, I heard Tyler talking about why Bella couldn't come today.

"Yeah, so she said she couldn't come, I dunno why though?" he was saying.

"Who are you talking about?" A girl asked, interrupting their conversation. She was obviously part of the Quiletes (A/N I think that is how you spell it?). She has long dark hair and bronze coloured skin. She looked about 15 or 16.

"Bella Cullen, you know her?" Tyler asked.

"No way! She or her family don't come here?" she snarled Bella's name.

Something about the way she said that made me wonder. I decided to find out. I walked over to her as everyone was swimming

"Hey, I'm Edward Swan. What's your name?" I said casually.

"My name's Jacqueline, Jacqueline Black," she said. Yes she was part of the Quiletes.

After some more casual conversation, I decided to ask now.

"So, I heard you say before that Bella Cullen doesn't come here often, why is that?" I asked.

"Oh, she doesn't come here at all, and…well it's sort of a legend that I'm not supposed to tell." She told me.

"Please I wont tell anyone!" I pleaded with her.

"Okay, but you promise you will not tell anyone?" she said. I nodded.

"Well, the bloodsuckers aren't allowed around here. You know them as vampires!"

Bella's a vampire!?!?!?!


	7. They both know

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry I took so long! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. So, anyway, on with the story…**

**Edward Version**

I drove home that night so silent; people started to get tired with me and stopped talking to me. Jacqueline must of thought I'd slip something in my drink, because once she told me, I never spoke again.

_Flash back_

_"Well, the bloodsuckers aren't allowed around here. You know them as vampires!"_

_'Bella's a vampire!?!?!?!' I thought to myself. 'How could she be a vampire? Will she suck my blood? Is she going to eat me? Oh so that's why she had that hungry look on her face? Why hasn't she eaten anyone yet?_

_"Yeah so," she went on, interrupting my thought, "They are apparently good vampires, so they are allowed around and don't drink the humans blood, but my ancestors didn't trust them so my they and the blood suckers set up a treaty banning the blood suckers off our land."_

_"So, Bella's, I mean, the Cullen's ancestors used to live in Forks?" I said not really asking it to Jacqueline, but to myself._

_"No, those Cullens are the same Cullens! They, apparently, had to move about 50 years ago so, the suspicious people would not question their age, and now they've moved back"_

_"You mean they don't get older!?" I asked so curious; I could hardly keep myself in tact._

_"Yes, they never ever grow up. Us Quileutes are the natural known enemy of the vampire, we are the werewolf," she said._

After that, I just stopped talking, all I could think about was Bella, how could I be in love with a vampire.

Wait, I had to stop myself there, how do I even though this is true. I mean seriously, a vampire!!

But then again I did see her punch a wall! And I did see her go so fast that she was a blur. Can vampires do that?

These questions kept floating through my head, until, before I knew it, I was home.

"How was La Push," Charlie said as I walked through the door.

"Fine," I spoke, surprised to find my voice a hoarse whisper, probably because I haven't spoken for hours.

"Well, that's great," he said not wanting to ask more, he obviously assumed I was going through one of those weird stages, you know, falling in love and crap.

I was so tired by the time I got up stairs, that I don't even remember going to bed. Once again, I had a dream about (you guessed it) Bella!

**Bella's Version**

'Looks like things are turning out alright' I thought to myself walking into school Monday morning. They were, I was having a normal life with normal friends, or should I say Edward.

I walked into the cafeteria, later that day, and started to approach Edward. Everything seemed fine, but I saw Edward's face and thought there was something different about it. It didn't seem usual. It seemed strange, like he was looking at me for the first time, like he…

Oh no! What if he knew he wasn't dreaming that day, the day he saw me show my natural strength and speed? What if he knew I was something else, something not like him? I began to panic, what if he told everyone?

"Hi" he greeted me, just as friendly as usual. Now that I really look at his face, it isn't scared; it is full of something else, is it understanding?

"So," I said, "How was La Push?"

"Good," he replied, "Met new people, bon fires the usual, you know… wait you wouldn't know"

This made me stop and stare at him. How did he know I wasn't allowed step into La Push. I've never told him before.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending to be baffled.

He seemed to realize that I had never told him and covered it up by saying, "Oh well you know, you just moved here and you wouldn't have been to La Push before." So he did know there was a treaty, I could tell.

What else does he know? Does he know about me being a vampire, my erg to kill him, how I never grow old? No he couldn't, if he did he wouldn't be talking to me now.

Later, after school, he walked me to my car, but had no intentions of trying to kiss me this time. We talked for a while, until, before we knew it, everyone had left. It seemed Edward had been hoping for this. What was going on? Why did he want me alone?

**Edward Version**

I had been waiting to be alone with Bella all day. I didn't know how I was going to say it but I sort of just spoke in the moment.

"I know what you are," I quickly spoke the words. I'm surprised she could hear what I was saying. She just stood there with an expressionless mask. It was as if she just switched off, like there was nothing going on in her head.

After a while of silence, she finally spoke. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you're a vampire," I said, " And don't worry, I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care?" She spat back, "You don't care that I'm a monster!?!?!"

"No," I replied, "I sorta, well, like you." Where did that come from? Oh no! She'll probably never speak to me again.

We both stood there and stared at each other for a while until she did something I really didn't expect.


	8. a couple

A/N: Hey guys, thank you for all of you that have reviewed, as I've mentioned it means a lot, so could you keep reviewing, thanks….

Now on with the story…

Edward Version

We both stood there and stared at each other for a while until she did something I really didn't expect.

She lunged straight at me; I shielded myself by blocking my hands across my body. My heart started to hammer hard against my ribs. What was she going to do to me? Suck my blood?

Then, a sudden change occurred, my heart stopped pounding, and started to do back flips. My arms stopped shielding, and fell limp. My lips stopped quivering and started to move in sink with Bella's. That's right, Bella was kissing me, I was kissing Bella, we were kissing each other.

The world finally felt right for the first time, I felt like I should be on this earth. I was in love!

Bella Version

I was kissing him! What was I thinking? Oh that's right I wasn't thinking.

One tiny slip or mistake, and he would be dead, gone forever, the love of my life.

That's why I was concentrating and focusing hard, as soon as I realized what I was doing. Yes, I know what you are thinking, why put him through danger, why concentrate when you can just stop the kiss all together. Well, the answer is simple; I was hungry, not hungry for blood, but hungry for him, for his kiss, for his love. I loved him.

After a while, we both stopped the kiss. We said goodbye to one another and set off home. Once I got in my car and everything began to come clear, I realized what I had done. I put everyone around me in danger! Me, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, witnesses and, most of all, Edward! If I made a slip, he would die, I would be depressed for the rest of my existence, and my family and I would have to move, once again, and this time far away.

I walked inside my house and Jasper suddenly felt my guilty/worry emotion.

He surveyed my expression. "What happened?" he asked jokingly so my family wouldn't catch on, yet there was seriousness in his eyes.

"I kissed Edward," I said, ashamed.

Everyone in the room went silent. I looked around. Esme's face was full of joy, obviously because I had found love, Carlisle face was torn between worry and happiness, Jasper looked stunned and Emmet looked disappointed, probably because he hoped I would kill him.

"I'm so sorry," I said, answering their silence, "please forgive me, I wasn't thinking, I was just… um… caught up in the moment."

"Don't be sorry," Esme answered before I could say anymore. "This is wonderful! You have finally found someone!"

"I know, but it can't happen. He's a human and I'm a…a…monster! What will happen next, I kill him!?!? I can't take that chance I have to…"

"You can't move!" Carlisle snapped, interrupting me, "This is not the answer. We are a family!"

"What other choice to I have?!" I asked.

At that, no one said a word.

Edward Version

I practically floated into the house after school. Charlie saw my mood and decided to leave me be in my fantasy world.

I never really thought about the consequences of the kiss until later that night. What was I thinking be in love with a vampire? I mean I didn't care or anything but… how does it work, could she suck my blood when ever? Was she evil?

All these questions drifted through my mind, until, before I knew it I was on my way into school, the next day.

Bella Version

I dreaded seeing him today, yet at the same time longed to see him. What was I going to do?! Agghhhhh! Why must this be so complicated!?

At lunch, I called him over to a table by ourselves so we could have some privacy. I decided this was not a good time for chitchat and I got straight to the point.

"So, about the kiss?"

He seemed to be startled by my direct behavior. He composed himself and answer, "Yes, I was wondering the same thing."

"Well, as you know, I'm a vampire" I whispered the last word. "You don't care about that?"

He seemed to contemplate that. "No" he answered. This first made me so happy, until I came back down to earth. This was horrible; he can't be in love with a monster!

"You realize what I entail? What the consequences are?"

"No" he answered.

"I'm so sorry, but we can't be together, it's too dangerous for you. One slip by me and you'd be dead. Yesterday, I lost my head, my human instincts seemed to take over what I truly am, which is a monster, and you can't be with a monster."

"But I want to be," he answered.

"Don't make this harder then this is," I replied back.

"No! I can't let you go" he demanded. "I need you!" He wasn't going to give up!

I then began to explain all about the dangers, the thirst and his scent.

After I had finished, he looked a little pale. He then answered, "I don't care."

"You really want to be with a vampire?" I asked amazed.

"Yes," he said without hesitation, "sign me up!"

The news spread like wild fire around the whole school, and before we knew it, everyone knew that Bella Cullen was going out with Edward Swan. This was not going to be a smooth ride!


End file.
